Call me Sam
by AllMcSwarek
Summary: Andy había regresado feliz de Dakota a retomar su vida con Sam pero muchas sorpresas la esperaban.


No sabía el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que, agotada, se tiró en la cama llorando y reviviendo una y otra vez las palabras "... está en el pasado..." y la escena... la escena del beso que él le dio a la nueva A, Marlo Cruz.

Cuestionaba a su mente y su corazón al tratar de convencerse que la increíble historia que habían vivido juntos, había sido sólo una historia de novela, una historia producto de su febril y romántica imaginación en la que ella y sólo ella había experimentado el indescriptible amor que Sam había despertado en ella.

Todos los sentimientos de Sam a lo largo de esos años acaso habían sido una farsa?  
Bueno, a las luces de los nuevos acontecimientos podría decirse que sí. Que el rey de la op encubiertas había logrado su mejor actuación. Bravo por él.!  
Y ahora qué?  
OMG Qué perdida estaba! Sin brújula, sin dirección. Vacía…  
Volver a esta realidad, su verdadera vida, era absolutamente devastador.

A pesar que la op Dakota había resultado un éxito en términos profesionales, a nivel personal le había resultado muy difícil.  
Difícil dejar sus afectos sin la posibilidad de saber de ellos por un período tan largo. Difícil fingir ser otra persona.  
Difícil pretender estar enamorada de Nick (oh Nick, si bien había sido un gran apoyo durante estos 6 meses, el recuerdo de su arma gatillando en la cabeza había resultado demoledor, cómo podría?, sabía que era parte de la actuación pero OMG sí que permanecerá en su mente durante mucho tiempo con las consecuentes pesadillas a sobrellevar).

Y….por supuesto pensar TODO EL TIEMPO en Sam…  
Recordar sus increíbles tiempo juntos. Cómo sabían sus besos. Cómo encajaban perfectamente sus cuerpos cuando hacían el amor. Sus bromas, las ilusiones y el futuro imaginado en el "nosotros". Sus promesas. Sus palabras.  
Ella trató de enfocarse en su trabajo porque íntimamente quería que Sam estuviera orgulloso de ella. Saber que todo lo que le había enseñado ella lo había asimilado. Que ya podía sola hacer frente a este trabajo que amaba tanto.  
Pero…él dijo que la amaba tan sólo hace 6 meses y ahora simplemente ella "estaba en su pasado".! ¿?  
Su mente y mucho menos su corazón, podían racionalizar esa circunstancia.  
Pero, aquí estaba, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el corazón echo añicos por el único hombre a quien había amado y era todo su mundo.  
Cómo levantarse y caminar y respirar?  
Cómo empezar a vivir (o sobrevivir).?  
Debía hacerlo. No hay vuelta atrás.  
Comenzaría una nueva vida en la que Sam Swarek sólo estaría presente físicamente sólo en sus horarios laborales. Debía convencerse de ello y continuar.  
"Levántate Andy MCNally, vamos". Eres una mujer fuerte no dependes de nadie para ser feliz." Será posible quizás? El mundo está allí fuera para ser explorado y conquistado.  
No lo creía, pero no había alternativas ya.

Perezosamente se levantó de su cama, se duchó y decidió ir a comprar algunos comestibles para abastecerse.  
Su condo se encontraba limpio y ordenado gracias a Traci y su padre.  
Ya en el supermercado, sólo por instinto y en repetidas oportunidades, sus manos iban a productos que compraban cuando ella y Sam estaban juntos. Retirarlos del chango y volverlos a su estante "MCNally, eso está también en el pasado".  
Era necesario ponerse en marcha con su rutina, correr 8 km diarios, quizás algo más de gimnasio, ir a la consulta con el psiquiatra, quien debería darle el apto para regresar a su trabajo que tanto extrañaba.  
Pero hoy simplemente decidió quedarse en su condo sólo para llorar.  
Tratar de sacar su angustia y dolor de una vez y mañana quizás, quizás, ponerse en marcha con la nueva vida que le esperaba.  
Una vida sin Sam, el amor de su vida.  
La semana transcurrió lenta, llena de recuerdos de tiempos mejores en los cuales el embeleso y el amor se habían adueñado de su vida. Qué feliz y plena se sentía en esos momentos.  
Pero eso había quedado en el pasado ya.

Hoy era su primer día laborable y debía dejar de lado la nostalgia, ponerse de pie y tratar de enfrentar a "su pasado". Debía cubrirse con una capa de amianto y no demostrarle lo roto que se encontraba su corazón.

Ya en el desfile se ubicó en su silla habitual antes de desaparecer a la op, sin siquiera echar una mirada atrás donde el Detective Sam Swarek se encontraría.  
Best nos recibió con vítores, nos felicitó a Nick y a mi por nuestra actuación y nos asignaron nuestras parejas. Por suerte este, mi primer día, iría con Oliver.  
No debía fingir tanto ni esforzarme por ello.

Al salir observé que Sam me seguía con la mirada pero me propuse no mirarlo ni siquiera saludarlo, salvo que fuera realmente inevitable.  
"Cómo estás? preguntó Oliver, una vez que estaban en la patrulla. Han estado increíbles tú y Collins. Te felicito pero no me sorprende. Sabía que eras buena. Ahora, cómo va tu readaptación?"  
"Wow muy difícil exclamé, pero supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que asuma mi nueva vida y todos los cambios que se produjeron en mi ausencia".  
Oliver me miró con melancolía y notando la tristeza en mis ojos optó por no profundizar.

El turno continuó tranquilo y llegando a la estación corrí a los vestuarios esperando no encontrarme con nadie y poder regresar a mi casa, mi refugio.  
Al momento de salir, encontré a Sam dirigiéndose a su camión.  
"Hey MCNally, Cómo estás? Necesitás que te alcance a tu casa?"  
"No, Detective, gracias. Prefiero caminar".  
"Vamos, Es sólo un viaje."  
"No, gracias Swarek" Y con eso, sin detenerme a mirarlo al responderle, continué caminando a mi condo, donde me esperaban Gail y Traci para celebrar nuestra primer noche de chicas tan añorada por tanto tiempo.  
Gail seguía enojada con Nick por haberse ido a la op sin siquiera comunicarle, pero después de varias copas, reconoció que su "enojo" era sólo una postura pero que su intención era reconciliarse con él.  
Bien por ellos, por lo menos alguno de nosotros podría retornar a su vieja vida conocida y añorada.

El resto de la semana fue tranquilo. Sólo casos comunes que exigieron más papeleo que acción en las calles.  
La figura de Sam se hacía presente en el desfile, en el pasillo, en su oficina vidriada donde sin mirarlo ni hablarle en los furtivos encuentros, Andy notó que sus ojos la seguían, tratando quizás de observar, como buen policía que era, su estado de readaptación.  
Ella notó que pretendía hacer contacto con ella, pero Andy sólo cambiaba de dirección para evitar encontrarlo.  
Por nada del mundo quería siquiera hablar con Sam Swarek.  
Sólo casualmente, con profunda tristeza y con una sensación de derrota, lo observaba al final del día cuando del brazo de Marlo, salían juntos de la estación, y él no podía verla.  
OMG qué cariñoso se veía con ella. Nunca había sido pródigo en demostraciones públicas entre ellos. Eso le dolía aún más.  
Debía sumar a su lista de ausencias, debía evitar recordar.  
Se dirigió al Penny donde celebró con sus amigos, poniéndose al día con ellos y los cambios que se habían producido en estos 6 meses.  
Sam estaba sentado con Marlo y Oliver en su lugar habitual, observándola por el espejo y ella esquivando sus miradas ("Porqué busca mis miradas si él está con Marlo y yo soy su pasado? Swarek, siempre, siempre un interrogante, un verdadero misterio").  
Basta Andy, se decía a sí misma. Él lo dejó bien claro, "estás en su pasado", no overthinking.!")  
Habían pasado tres semanas ya de su regreso y nada había mejorado sus sentimientos por más que había tratado.  
Sentía un agujero en su corazón y un vacío en su vida. Grrrrrrr, Lo extrañaba tanto ¡!

Cómo hubiera querido que él la esperara y comenzaran a partir de ahí una nueva y anhelada vida juntos.  
Siempre creyó que se complementaban, que eran el uno para el otro.

Tratando de aturdirse y olvidar, había incrementado su actividad física concurriendo más al gimnasio, habiendo logrado un cuerpo más firme y fibroso.  
Los fines de semana había concurrido a una piscina con Traci y Leo y ya su aspecto se veía más mejorado al que tenía al regreso de la op.  
Al verse en el espejo realmente se sintió bien. Si bien era sólo físicamente, eso de alguna manera le levantaba su autoestima destruida.  
Decidió que comenzaría a "mostrarse" más y quizás eventualmente conseguir alguna cita. Sólo para cenar o bailar o un par de copas.  
No estaba en su ánimo el entablar una relación cuando su corazón aún estaba destrozado y no quería ningún rebote con nadie. No estaba tampoco en el punto de "sólo sexo".

Sam estaba desesperado de no poder acceder a Andy. Él sabía que ella le rehuía, sólo podía observarla desde lejos.  
Ella no le hablaba ni lo miraba. Ella trabajaba como una autómata y luego se dirigía al Penny con sus amigos o caminando a su casa, negándose a que él la alcanzara en repetidas oportunidades.

Si accidentalmente se dirigía a él por razones de trabajo siempre se refería como Detective o Swarek  
No había pronunciado su nombre desde que llegó.  
Ya hacía 8 meses que ella lo había nombrado por última vez.  
Cuando ella decía su nombre, las mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, ni hablar cuando hacían el amor y entre gemidos, lo nombraba con una voz que sabía a sexo y amor.

Había notado que físicamente había recuperado peso desde su regreso de la op, su piel estaba bronceada y su cuerpo muy tonificado.  
Realmente se veía hermosa. Divagaba pensando en sus encuentros pasados y la señal se dirigía a sus centros nerviosos sin permiso.

Oh Dios! cómo la extrañaba !. Estaba en el pasado como él le había dicho a Marlo? Realmente creía eso?  
Por más que lo intentara, negara o disimulara él sabía que eso no era real. Ella siempre iba a ser su gran pasión, el amor de su vida, la mujer que había cambiado su mundo y movido su eje.  
Pero ella lo había abandonado dos veces. Ella lo había dejado después de abrirse a ella y haberle dicho que la amaba.  
Él debía afrontar esa realidad pero no podía controlar sus sentimientos de verla de lejos y que ella lo ignorara y no lo mirara siquiera una vez.

Debía reconocer que se había convertido en un policía increíble, segura y sólida. Eso lo enorgullecía pero asimismo extrañaba mucho que ella no recurriera a él como antes de ahora por consejo, seguridad, como cuando era su TO.  
Extrañaba su sonrisa, sus ojos de Bambi y de admiración ante sus consejos y recomendaciones.  
Ella siempre lo había mirado con admiración y adoración. Esa mirada no existía más.

Las veces que se encontró con sus ojos, ella tenía una mirada distante y perdida hacia él, desprovista de calidez.  
No había sentimientos hacia él en ella. Él sabía que eso era su culpa.  
La sorpresa de ella al encontrarlo besando a Marlo fue desgarradora. El dolor y decepción que vió en sus ojos movió su interior y se sintió culpable por haberle echo daño por segunda vez, justo cuando ella, todavía vulnerable por las emociones de la op, regresaba a casa.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos esperando a Marlo en el estacionamiento cuando un hombre joven, apuesto, elegantemente vestido, se dirigía a la estación. Reconoció en él al Fiscal con el cual había estado en innumerables ocasiones en cada una de las causas que fueron llevadas a juicio.  
"Hey, Cómo está Ud. Dr. Bloom ¿Qué hace por aquí ¿Puedo ayudarlo?"  
"Hey Detective Swarek, Cómo estás tú?"  
"Bien, gracias. Asunto oficial ¿Viene a ver al Sgto. Best"¿, preguntó Sam.  
"No, asunto personal, vine a buscar a un oficial".  
"Oh sí? Necesita que averigüe si está aún de turno?"  
"Gracias pero no, ella acaba de salir," dijo el Fiscal con una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

Cuando Sam se dio la vuelta para ver a quién se refería, un torbellino de emociones inundó su cuerpo.  
Frente a él con una gran sonrisa dirigida al visitante (que antes estaba siempre destinada a él), enfundada en unos vaqueros negros ajustados que delineaban su excelente figura, botas de gamuza de tacón alto y campera de cuero que ceñía su cuerpo hasta la altura de los pechos, pelo suelto, su piel bronceada y apenas brillo en sus labios, caminaba a su encuentro Andy MCNally.  
Se veía radiante. Como si iluminara el lugar sólo con su presencia.

Los celos comenzaron a hacer efecto en Sam quien, con la boca abierta del asombro, exclamó "Wow" creyendo que su exclamación era para sus adentros pero fue escuchada por su acompañante.  
"Oh sí, verdad? Ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Una mujer admirable", exclamó el Fiscal.  
Sin pronunciar palabra, mudo por el asombro y en estado de shock, Sam se distanció hacia su camioneta cuando Andy estaba sólo a metros de distancia, despidiéndose del abogado con un apretón de manos.  
Vió como el Fiscal tomó su bolsa y con una mano en la base de la espalda la dirigió a Andy hacia el auto.  
Andy ni siquiera lo miró, sólo se concentró en su acompañante. Era una cita¿?  
Vió con una mezcla de impotencia, celos e ira como el auto se alejaba hacia un destino que él desconocía.  
Hoy era viernes por la noche. Su cabeza empezó a funcionar imaginando diferentes escenarios entre la pareja que acababa de retirarse a partir de ahora y durante el fin de semana.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr", gruñó Sam. Inmediatamente se puso furioso y se subió a la camioneta para esperar a Marlo, a la que no entendía porqué razón se demoraba tanto en los vestuarios.  
Cuando Marlo se subió en el lado del pasajero y con una simple sonrisa le sugirió ir a comer al restaurant italiano próximo a su casa, el desechó la idea, argumentando un dolor de cabeza inexistente, culpa quizás del trabajo de la semana.  
Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos aferrándose firmemente al volante para descargar algo de la ira que lo consumía.  
Sin más, dejó a Marlo en su casa y se dirigió a su departamento con la única idea de emborracharse hasta sacar la imagen de Andy con otro hombre de su sistema.

Sus pensamientos confusos y al galope, su corazón lleno de celos y de ira.  
Esta había sido su "obra". De qué te quejas? Su yo subconsciente le reclamaba. "Tú la arrojaste afuera de tu mundo. La abandonaste. No esperaste por ella. La enviaste al pasado. Pasado? Jaja Swarek qué buen mentiroso eres.!

Esa vocecita interior no cedía de reírse de él.

Media botella de whisky después, logró silenciarla durmiéndose en el sofá, aún vestido.  
El fin de semana pasó a un ritmo demasiado lento para su gusto. Sólo se dedicó a hacer tareas en su apartamento, limpiando, evitando encontrarse con persona alguna.  
Su humor no se lo permitía.  
Sus celos seguían royendo en su interior.

El lunes llegó y se notaba más cansado aún. Tenía círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos y no se había afeitado en dos días. No había podido descansar como hubiera pretendido.  
No había podido borrar la imagen de Andy espléndida con su sonrisa destinada a otro hombre de su cabeza.  
Entró a la estación y le pidió al sgto. Best que permitiera trabajar a Andy con él en un caso pendiente de resolución, aprovechando que Traci estaba de franco.

Él la tendría para él todo el día y podría saber qué ha estado pasando con el Fiscal.  
"Qué relación tenían? Ella había pasado de él? Dónde habían ido? Habían hecho el amor?

Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ella y observar si habían avanzado las cosas con el abogado.  
Marlo se acercó a saludarlo y con un simple beso en la mejilla, él la despidió y le deseó un buen turno. Marlo lo notaba diferente pero sabía que el caso que lo envolvía sin resolver lo tenía preocupado.

Cuando Andy supo que debía trabajar con él todo el día, tragó saliva y después de dos tazas de café bien cargadas, se dirigió a la oficina de los Detectives.

"Buen día Detective, exclamó. Best me asignó contigo el día de hoy. Cuáles son mis tareas?"  
Sam la miró detenidamente y notó una luminosidad en su mirada al entrar a la oficina que inmediatamente se apagó cuando se dirigió a él.  
Después de asignarle una búsqueda de sospechosos en el sistema, se sentó en su escritorio y simulando que leía, la observó.

Andy se concentró en su labor e inmediatamente que su teléfono la alertó de un mensaje de texto, miró la pantalla y una amplia sonrisa se desplegó en su rostro.  
Contestó al destinatario y esperó.  
Esta acción se repitió durante toda la mañana, haciendo emerger el cavernícola Sam Swarek quien, ante su fracaso en detectar de qué se trataba (si bien presumía de quién se trataba), se levantó acercándose al escritorio donde estaba Andy y la increpó:

"Se puede saber McNally porqué y quién está demorando tu trabajo? Soy tu superior y debes abocarte a las tareas que te asigné sin distracciones ¡!"  
Andy levanta sus ojos sorprendida, sólo para responderle:  
"Disculpa Detective Swarek, pero el trabajo que me encomendaste está hecho. Nada ni nadie me ha distraído."

Dicho esto, le entrega una carpeta con los datos recopilados y se levanta, dirigiéndose a la sala de café.  
Sam se queda analizando la información que le entregara y la abandona en su escritorio, pensando en qué otra tarea podría encomendarle para tenerla todavía a su alrededor. "Diablos que ella era buena, pensó. En poco tiempo reunió todos los datos que él le pidió. Creyó que con ello la tendría atrapada todo el turno".

De regreso a su escritorio con su taza de café humeante, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras leía otro mensaje de texto que había llegado, Sam se aproxima muy cerca de ella, intentando leer qué la tenía tan feliz (y a él tan desgraciado) absorbiendo el aroma que extrañaba tanto, cuando su teléfono suena, y que con fastidio contestó.  
"Swarek", "Ok. Frank, le comunico. Está todo bien?".  
Sam le dice a Andy que debe reunirse en la oficina de Frank.  
Cuando Andy se levanta para abandonar la oficina, Sam la toma del brazo, tratando de retenerla un poco más a su lado y mirándola profundamente a los ojos, sin reparos le pregunta:

"Y ...McNally no te pregunté, cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?  
Andy le respondió: "Detective, esa información es importante para este caso?  
"No, sólo quiero saber" respondió Sam, sin soltarla y acercándose aún más a su rostro.

Ella sentía su aliento cálido en ella, convirtiendo en gelatina sus piernas.  
Andy lo desafía y mirándolo fijamente y sin desviar su intensa mirada le responde: "No es de tu incumbencia, no eres mi amigo y humm no crees Swarek que si tu novia te encuentra tan cerca de tu "pasado" podrías estar en problemas?".  
La sorpresa de Sam ante su respuesta lo enardece aún más.  
Entonces él suelta su agarre y ella guiñándole un ojo le dice: "Sí, eso imaginé", girando sobre sus talones y saliendo, dejando un Sam frustrado, loco e iracundo.  
Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, "Ya estaba saliendo oficialmente con el abogado? Era feliz? Lo había superado?" No podía negar que lucía mejor, pero el hecho que ella podía haber pasado de él lo descontrolaba sin freno.

Pasan tres días sin verla. Sabe por Frank que debió concurrir a la Fiscalía para preparar el caso Dakota.  
Eso lo sume en el peor de los mundos ya que observa que Collins no fue convocado "No debería ser? Ambos estuvieron en la op" Reflexiona a si mismo.

El sólo hecho de pensar que está con el Fiscal durante tantos días LEJOS DE EL, lo pone de un humor que aleja a cualquiera a su alrededor. Incluso Marlo lo evita, limitando su contacto sólo en el trabajo, sin entender qué le sucedía, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos y sentimientos de su novio.

Ni siquiera en esos días Andy se presenta en el Penny, donde sus amigos se reúnen todas las noches.

Cuando el viernes finalmente Andy regresa a la estación, distendida y ajena a los pesares de su ex, es convocada a la oficina de Frank en la que se encuentran Sam y Chloe.  
Le comunican que deberá ir encubierto sólo por unas horas, en el papel de prostituta, con el fin de atrapar a un asesino de chicas de la calle que azotaba Toronto.

Sorprendida por haberla elegido a ella que ya había fracasado en ese rol hace un tiempo. Acepta y se le informa que deberá estar siempre con Chloe y que estarán cableadas, con Sam y Traci en la camioneta de escucha, como personal de apoyo.  
Se dirige a los vestuarios y procede a vestirse con una minifalda de cuero negro muy corta que apenas cubría sus partes, botas de tacón hasta la rodilla y un top de animal print de leopardo que Chloe le ofreció.

Al tenerlo entre las manos, sonrió ante sus recuerdos de una pieza similar que Traci le había dado en la anterior op, pero éste se veía más sensual y ajustado.  
Se mira en el espejo y con una amplia sonrisa de aprobación, después de acentuar su maquillaje para el papel que debía desempeñar, se dirige a la oficina de Sam.

Distraído entre sus archivos, no la oye entrar y cuando ella lo llama por su rango: "Detective, puedes decirme cómo y dónde nos cablearán?" pensando en la escasa ropa que llevaba.  
Cuando Sam se gira a mirarla, literalmente queda pasmado. "Era una hembra ejemplar, pensó. Hermosa, sexy, sugerente y deseable por dónde la miraras". Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, tonificado y bronceado. Se apreciaban sus abdominales y brazos torneados. Sus largas piernas se veían fabulosas en esas botas piratas. "Oh Dios mío, pensó, cómo voy a hacer para concentrarme en el trabajo y no pensar en ella cuando era toda mía".

Sabiendo qué se siente acariciando ese cuerpo con las manos y la boca, su centro nervioso comienza a enviar señales alocadas a su cerebro y a su raíz. Las mariposas revolotean en él sin descanso.

Al notar Andy el efecto que estaba generando en él, con voz calma vuelve a preguntar:" Swarek, estás distraído? Debemos cablearnos verdad?"  
"Oh sí sí, disculpa, sólo estaba tratando de reunir todos los elementos para el caso", contestó tratando de disimular el bochorno que lo consumía.  
Al indicarle que debía dirigirse a la sala de interrogatorios, sigue sus pasos, ubicándose del otro lado del cristal, sólo para verla sin ser observado y juzgado. Levanta el sonido y trata de escuchar la conversación entre Andy y Chloe.

En la sala de interrogatorios se encontraban los "cableadores" donde Andy y Chloe son provistas de micrófonos en sus collares y aretes.  
Al observar Andy que Chloe estaba muy nerviosa, con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando seguridad, comienza a tranquilizarla.

"Chloe, trata de mantener la calma y actuar naturalmente" dijo Andy.

"Oh y cómo se supone que voy a lograr eso?, responde el novato.

"Simple, Andy responde en un susurro, imagina que estás ante TU hombre caliente y piensa en todas las cosas que le harías a su cuerpo y mente para hacerlo tuyo, cómo irías explorando su cuerpo desde la cabeza, cómo atraparías su lengua, tomando el control de sus besos, piensa en la parte que sabes lo excita más y adóralo, venéralo como si esta noche fuera la última noche de tu vida. Hazlo esclavo y hazte esclava de sus deseos. Entrégate con toda la pasión y el amor que ese, TU hombre merece. Llévalo al clímax, únete a él en la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria".

La expresión de su rostro al mencionar estas palabras hablaban vívidamente de sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no permitió se derramaran.

"Wow, contesta Chloe, veo que sabes de qué se trata estar enamorada y hacer el amor. Has vivido esa pasión ¡!".

"Oh sí, con nostalgia en su voz. Respondió Andy, con todo mi ser. Los mejores años de mi vida sin duda."

"Porqué esa nostalgia? Pregunta Chloe, hablas en el pasado. Ya no es así?

"No, ya no es así." Responde Andy en un tono bajo.  
"Qué pasó?"

"Yo pensé que él era mío como yo suya. Pero nunca fue así. Eso sucede siempre cuando en una pareja uno ama mucho con cuerpo y alma y al otro sólo le interesa el sexo. Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que esa persona te amó alguna vez si a los pocos meses de tener una ruptura se enamora de otra persona y la exhibe mostrando su amor frente a tus amigos y en todos los lugares que frecuenta? Y cuando le preguntas, sólo te responde fríamente que todo está en el pasado. Obviamente era sólo lujuria y sexo" responde Andy, ajena al hecho que Sam escuchaba su conversación del otro lado de la sala.

"Y qué pasa con tus sentimientos?, es obvio que aún lo amas". Pregunta Chloe.

La conversación se ve interrumpida cuando Traci entra en la sala y son conducidas en la camioneta de vigilancia donde Traci y Sam estarían, al lugar donde el asesino de prostitutas recogía sus víctimas.  
Andy observa a Sam, quien tiene una expresión extraña en su rostro pero trata de concentrarse en la misión, siguiendo a Traci quien le dan indicaciones y miles de recomendaciones a cada una de ellas y dejándolas en el lugar, dirigiéndose a estacionar la camioneta a pocos metros para tener una mejor visión y escucha.

Luego de más de una hora infructuosa de espera, se acerca un auto con la descripción del sospechoso.  
Andy se acerca y tomando a la letra la lección que le había dado a Chloe, seduce al hombre, apoyándose en la puerta y exhibiendo su magnífico escote y su espléndida sonrisa.  
Tanto Sam como Traci en la camioneta estaban mudos ante la acción de Andy.  
Ambos sabían perfectamente que lo lograría si ese era el hombre.  
Traci observó a Sam que había estado muy callado, notando las emociones que exhibía pero nada dijo.  
Sam no podía pensar en otra cosa que los dichos de Andy.  
Se sintió caliente recordando esos increíbles momentos y estupefacto a la vez, ante la admisión de pensar que Andy creía que a él sólo le había importado el sexo mientras estaba con ella. Oh sí el sexo entre ambos era absolutamente espectacular, pero él realmente la había amado (en tiempo pasado?, vamos Swarek, avisó su vocecita interior, aún la amas ¡! Deja de negarlo.).

Desde que Andy había vuelto de Dakota no había tenido un momento de paz.  
Él quería arrastrarla aquí, ahora, besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, adorarla, hacerla suya, retenerla por 100 años a su lado, No dejarla ir. Fusionarse en ella como uno.  
Ella lo amaba, lo había demostrado desde que llegó. Acaso esperaba que él la hubiera esperado? Pero él decidió una vida simple, sin complicaciones, manteniendo la distancia emocional y eso, con Andy, él sabía que era imposible.  
La pasión que ella tenía en su interior para todo, lo había devorado y lo asustaba y por eso, él ahora eligió estar con Marlo (Cuántas vidas crees que vas a vivir Swarek, su vocecita interior no lo dejaba en paz).

Él había sido siempre un solitario que se alegraba con las operaciones encubiertas. Que no tenía en casa a nadie que lo esperara, Sólo a su hermana Sara que tenía una vida plena después de tanto sufrimiento, con una familia con 3 hijos que eran su mundo y su preocupación.  
Él era feliz. A su manera, con el control de sus acciones y sus emociones, hasta que McNally lo derribó y su mundo entonces se puso de cabeza.  
Él perdió el control de ese mundo funcional para él y se asustó. Sí, se asustó de sentir tanto y tan intensamente. De depender su felicidad de esa única persona y por eso arruinó lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y ahora, otra vez, estaba en ese calidoscopio de sentimientos que al mismo tiempo lo hacen plenamente entero y absolutamente desgraciado por no saber qué hacer con tanto sentimiento.

De vuelta a la realidad, enfocándose en el caso, Traci llama su atención al descubrir que Andy se había subido al auto del sospechoso. Después de convencerlo con artimañas seductoras, el tipo confiesa, llevando sus manos al cuello de Andy, con el intento de llevarse una víctima más.  
Una rápida acción de Andy, lo reduce, sujetándolo por el cuello hasta perder el aliento, mientras Sam se acerca en respaldo.  
Una vez controlado y esposado, es conducido a la estación para ser interrogado.

Andy se desplazó con Chloe a la camioneta de observación para dirigirse a la estación, feliz de haber capturado al responsable.  
Se dirigió al vestuario, cansada, sólo para cambiar sus ropas y dirigirse a su casa, mientras Traci y Sam llevan adelante el interrogatorio.  
Hoy había sido un largo y provechoso día.

En su casa se duchó, tratando de lavarse de la escoria y dejar fluir sus sentimientos,  
La conversación que había mantenido con Chloe le trajo mayor tristeza aún que la que ya tenía.  
Se pone un short pequeño y una de las camisetas que Sam había dejado en su casa. Busca unas salchichas en la heladera, una cerveza helada y se sienta en el sofá, intentando que el sueño llegue, cuando escuchó que llaman a su puerta. Miró sorprendida el reloj y piensa quién podría ser a las 3.00 AM.

Piensa en no responder pero los golpes se reiteran.  
Cuando responde, ve a Sam parado en su puerta, con aspecto de cansado y sus manos en la chaqueta de cuero negra que a ella tanto le gustaba.

"Pasé a ver cómo estabas". Observando algunas marcas en su cuello que ya se habían tornado azuladas. "Demoró mucho el interrogatorio y no pude verte en la estación", exclamó Sam  
"Estoy bien Detective", respondió Andy, con su mano aún en el picaporte y sin haberle permitido el acceso a su condo.  
"Puedo pasar?" Pregunta Sam.  
"A las 3.00 am? Qué puede ser tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana? Estaba por dormirme, ha sido un día muy intenso. Tiene que ver con la investigación? preguntó Andy, forzando sus paredes para resistirse a tirarse en sus brazos.  
"No, respondió Sam. Quería hablar contigo".  
"Si no está relacionado al trabajo creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Todo está en el pasado, lo dejaste muy claro verdad?"

"Andy, por favor".  
"McNally para ti, Swarek para mi. Nuestra relación es sólo laboral. Lo has dejado muy claro Detective", respondió en forma estoica, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"Andy, por favor. Lo que dijiste esta noche… respecto a que nunca te amé. Te escuché. No es cierto. No es así. Por favor, déjame explicarte."

"Yo creo que no hay nada que hablar al respecto. Me has convencido porqué eres tan bueno en las operaciones encubiertas, finges muy bien. Creo que nuestra relación ha sido la mejor relación encubierta que has llevado a cabo. Tu mejor actuación. Bien por ti Swarek. Debes sentirte feliz".

Sam intenta tomarla de los brazos, acercándose y Andy, inmediatamente retrocede, exclamando seriamente, "No me toques, no te atrevas a tocarme nunca más."  
"Andy, por favor, no hagas eso, no es como tu crees, por favor."

"No Swarek, no, esta charla está en el pasado. No te creo, no confío en ti. Y quiero que te vayas. No eres bienvenido. Vuelve a tu futuro sin complicaciones, sé feliz con tus mentiras. Sólo me arrepiento de no haber muerto en la op, porque llegar a esta realidad de mi vida y descubrir que los mejores momentos de mi vida han sido una mentira, ha sido lo peor que me ha sucedido. Vete ya, déjame en paz y cierra la puerta al salir."  
Dicho esto se da vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación que cierra con llave, dejando a Sam impotente y deshecho en el medio de su sala.

Cómo se complicó todo tanto? Cómo era posible que la persona que él más amaba y que a él lo había amado pudiera pensar hoy de esta manera? Cómo Dios mío la mujer de su vida le dijo que prefería estar muerta a soportar su rechazo y su actitud?  
El sabía que era su culpa. El nunca debió haberla apartado cuando Jerry murió. Nunca haber echo una broma cuando le dijo que la amaba. Nunca haber comenzado su relación con Marlo. El debía haberla esperado.  
A quién engañaba? El sabía que nunca podía dejar de amarla. Ella era su todo. El verla tan rota por su culpa disparó sus emociones, encontrándose frustrado y derrotado.  
Qué hacer? Cómo seguir? Ella lo rechazaba en todo sentido y eso le dolía. Ella no confiaba en él nunca más.  
Absorto en sus pensamientos de angustia y derrota se deslizó vestido en su cama para no pensar en las palabras que le había dicho Andy y que se reproducía una y otra vez en su mente.

Las próximas semanas había intentado adentrarse en el trabajo, evitando contacto aún con Traci, sólo limitándose a la conversación indispensable. Sólo veía a Andy en el desfile y eventualmente al fin de turno.

Hacía días que Andy no iba al Penny, por lo cual presumió que estaría ocupada con el abogado. Ese "no saber que estaba pasando con ella" lo volvía aún más loco de lo que ya estaba.  
La escuchaba reírse con sus compañeros en los pasillos pero inmediatamente se callaba o le daba la espalda ni bien lo veía.  
Encima Marlo, cansada de su estado de ánimo, le exigía explicaciones permanentemente, situación que lo agotó aún más. Esa relación no funcionaba (funcionó alguna vez?), entonces Marlo decidió darle un tiempo para que se recompusiera y pensara en qué le estaba pasando.  
Cuando Marlo encuentra a Andy en el vestuario y le pregunta sobre qué podría saber sobre el estado de Sam, Andy sólo respondió: "Tú deberías saber. No sé qué puede pasarle. Sabes que no es por mi, yo estoy en su pasado, recuerdas? Tú eres su novia, habla con él. Yo no lo conozco en absoluto como para opinar."  
Sam escuchó el intercambio entre ambas, quedándose mudo ante la respuesta de Andy (Ella dijo que no me conocía ¿?).

Esta situación se había escapado de todo control.  
El tenía una novia pero estaba enamorado de su ex novia. Su novia actual era exigente y lo consumía a explicaciones y su ex novia con quien hubiera querido mantener una conversación, lo ignoraba por completo.  
Esto se había vuelto demasiado complicado y él ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para desmenuzar qué hacer.  
Sólo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás.

Se sucedieron los días con la misma pésima rutina.  
Cada uno de ellos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, infelices por demás.  
La indiferencia de Andy, el acoso de Marlo, tenían a Sam al borde.  
Verla increíble cuando terminaba el turno siendo recogida algunos días, por el abogado.  
No podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Estaba más que irritable, dormía poco, comía mal.

Había comenzado un turno en un día que amenazaba con ser rutinario cuando se plantea una situación de rehenes en un colegio público en pleno horario escolar.  
Concurren todas las unidades, inclusive los detectives.  
Andy que era pareja con Chloe, responden en primer lugar.  
Sam concurre en pareja con Marlo, dado que Traci estaba en la Corte.  
Avanzan coordinadamente hacia el edificio donde supuestamente se encontraban los tiradores.  
El edificio había sido evacuado casi en su totalidad, a excepción del piso donde se encontraban los delincuentes con un grupo considerado de alumnos.  
Sam dá órdenes a Marlo para cubrirlo mientras avanza en dirección adonde se encontraban Andy y Chloe, mientras Nick y Gail esperaban próximos a la puerta de ingreso.  
Cuando Andy se ubica por detrás de Sam luego de un intercambio de estrategia, descubre que sobre una de las ventanas del segundo piso asoma un arma apuntando a Sam, inmediatamente Andy grita: "Swarek, izquierda!" y se arroja por delante de él, dejando a Marlo congelada sin reacción y sin cubrir a Sam.  
El disparo pega de lleno en el hombro de Andy y el impacto en su cuerpo la arroja al suelo.  
Sam dispara y ahuyenta al tirador, gritándole a Marlo la que, frizada en el suelo no reaccionaba.  
Es entonces cuando Oliver y Chris conjuntamente con Nick y Gail, ascienden por las escaleras y una vez establecida la locación de los sospechosos, consiguen desarmarlos y detenerlos.

Sam aterrado corre sin aliento a ver el estado de Andy que yacía en el suelo con la bala en su hombro, emanando mucha sangre de su herida.  
Le da órdenes a Marlo para que pida una ambulancia.  
Desesperado, angustiado y desolado, la toma en sus brazos y le empieza a hablar: "Andy, por favor, por favor, despierta, no te duermas, ya vienen por ti. Quédate. Mírame. Por Dios mujer cómo hiciste eso? Tomaste una bala dirigida a mi. Me salvaste la vida. Oh Dios Andy, despierta por favor".  
La desesperación en la voz de Sam hizo que Andy abriera sus ojos y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios exclamó:

"Estoy bien Detective. Hice lo que me enseñaron. Cubrir la espalda de un compañero.", después de lo cual, perdiendo la conciencia, era arrastrada en la ambulancia directo al hospital.

Luego de tres largas horas de espera en la sala del hospital, el cirujano les comunica que la oficial McNally iba a estar bien, pudiendo reintegrarse al trabajo en aproximadament semanas, dependiendo de la cicatrización total de sus heridas y el tratamiento de kinesiología que requeriría para volver a utilizar plenamente su brazo.

Sam al lado de su cama, le tomaba su mano mientras veía cómo se despertaba de la anestesia. Sus pensamientos fluían a toda velocidad. Si su vida se había transformado en un caos desde que Andy volvió, ahora aún más, después que ella le salvó la vida, yaciendo con una herida en el hospital, sabiendo que por su acción podía haber muerto.  
Estaba devastado.  
Ella se había arriesgado para tomar una bala en su lugar, salvándole la vida.

Andy, somnolienta abre sus ojos y descubre a Sam a su lado.  
"Hey Swarek cómo estás?". Pregunta preocupada.  
"Cómo estás tú Andy?... Porqué hiciste eso? Podrías haber muerto."  
"Hey Detective. Te lo dije, hice lo que me enseñaron. Es mi trabajo. Tener la espalda de un compañero."  
"No, no es así. Yo ni siquiera era tu pareja hoy."  
Andy lo mira con una mirada más tierna, observando la mirada de preocupación y confusión de Sam.  
Levanta su mano y acaricia su mejilla sin apartar su mirada. El rastrojo de su cara delata que hace días que no se afeita. Se ve cansado y en dolor.

Cuando está a punto de hablar, un golpe en la puerta de la habitación los distrae de su diálogo y el Dr. Bloom entra, con mirada preocupada.  
"Oh Andy. Me acabo de enterar cómo estás?"  
"Bien, responde Andy. Es un dolor físico solamente. Nada que el tiempo no pueda sanar."  
El abogado saluda a Sam, quien incómodo ante la interrupción y la presencia del Fiscal, decide retirarse no sin antes mirar a Andy con total devoción y amargura.  
Sam se retira frustrado del hospital, sabiendo que ese ya no era su lugar. Un torbellino de sentimientos inundan su pecho y entonces decide hacer lo que debió haber echo hace mucho tiempo.

Va en busca de Marlo.  
Tiene que empezar a ordenar su vida.  
La charla con ella se convierte en una conversación ríspida ya que Marlo presume que la ruptura se precipita por su mal desempeño en la escena en el tiroteo de hoy.  
En cambio Sam, ya sin ningún interés en dar explicaciones, la convence que sólo se trata de una relación que no conduce a ninguna parte.

Sam no podía apartar sus pensamientos de lo ocurrido hoy.  
Una y otra vez visualiza el cuerpo de Andy arrojándose delante de él para cubrirlo mientras grita su alerta.  
Una y otra vez escucha el disparo que da de lleno en el cuerpo de Andy.  
La bala que llevaba su nombre e hizo blanco en la mujer que él rompió.  
El cuerpo de Andy en el suelo.  
La sangre emanando de su herida.  
El estado de semi-conciencia de Andy.  
Sus ojos….sus ojos, diciéndole que sólo había hecho lo que le enseñaron.  
Que sólo había hecho su trabajo.  
Dios mío! Casi la pierde definitivamente hoy.  
Y la caricia en su cara al despertarse en el hospital.  
Su mirada era cálida y llena de amor. Su piel suave sobre su rostro trajo tantos recuerdos de su toque.

Cómo podía ser tan estúpido.  
Estas eran las consecuencias de su accionar al romper con ella.  
A partir de ese fatídico día, los hechos se sucedieron con un efecto dominó, pero él sabía que la primera pieza de este desastre la había plantado él.  
Debía arreglar este caos. Él quería.  
Si tan sólo Andy le diera una segunda oportunidad…

Sam sabía que Andy estaría recuperándose durante las próximas semanas pero no sabía si debía acercarse a verla.  
No quería que ella lo echara como la última vez.  
Tampoco se animaba a llamarla. Tenía tanto miedo de seguir haciéndole daño y él era un verdadero cobarde.  
Por las noches, luego de terminar sus turnos, se acercaba como un acosador a su domicilio y trataba de observar el movimiento en su departamento. Estaría con el abogado? Él cuidaría de ella?.

Sabía de su progreso a través de Traci quien, veladamente le informaba lo que él no se animaba a preguntar.  
Supo después de diez días que las sesiones de kinesio habían mejorado el estado general del brazo y que ya había comenzado con ejercicios de fuerza en el gimnasio.

Pasaron las tres semanas como si hubieran sido un siglo para él.  
No verla después de tanto tiempo y después de saber que sus heridas eran por su culpa lo tenían en peor estado del que ya tenía.  
Tomaba más café que el que ingería habitualmente, dejando de lado el estado saludable que tenía meses atrás, en el que bebía sólo té.  
Cuando Andy se reintegró, intentó detenerla en el pasillo para hablar. Necesitaba imperiosamente hablar con ella. No más ignorarlo. No más correr. Sólo quería sentarse y hablar.  
Pero, por alguna razón algo o alguien se lo impedían.  
Siempre salía del turno acompañada o venía a recogerla el abogado.  
Cuando la veía en el Penny siempre estaba rodeada de los novatos y generalmente Nick y Gail la acompañaban a su casa.  
Y él no se arriesgaba a pasar por su casa.  
Tenía temor de no ser recibido "No eres bienvenido", esas habían sido sus palabras que martillaban su cabeza.

Así transcurrieron los días y nada había avanzado.  
Entonces llegó la boda de Frank y Noelle.

Sam era el padrino de la boda por la ausencia del hermano de Frank.  
Cuando esperaban la llegada de Noelle, al lado de Frank, la vió llegar.  
Literalmente se le paralizó el corazón.  
Estaba radiante.  
Llevaba un vestido colorado ceñido a su magnífico cuerpo con un escote que llegaba a la altura del nacimiento de sus turgentes pechos, con una espalda desnuda (demasiado bajo para sus celos), cruzada por finas tiras cruzadas con piedras de strass que exhibían la espléndida musculatura de su espalda, tenía el pelo suelto y un poco más de maquillaje que el habitual que le sentaba perfectamente bien.  
Dejaba sin aliento a cualquier hombre que la miraba.  
Sin dudas era la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta.  
Observó que el Fiscal no había venido con ella. Ella se desplazaba sola, riendo con sus amigos y compañeros.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y los novios dijeron sus votos, la fiesta comenzó.  
Él se dirigió a la barra, pidiendo un whisky al barman.  
Oliver estaba exultante con su nueva pareja Celery, se alegró ya que hacía un tiempo que no veía a su amigo tan feliz.  
Traci dialogaba amorosamente con Steve Peck y haciendo arrumacos en el fondo del salón estaban Nick y Gail.  
Dov bailaba en la pista con Chloe y Chris con una chica que no conocía, suponiendo que sería una amiga de Chloe por la familiaridad entre ambas mujeres.

Buscó con su mirada a Andy y la divisó saliendo sola a la pequeña terraza.  
Tomó el whisky de un sorbo y decidió ir a su encuentro.  
Hoy debía hablar con ella.  
No podía esperar más.  
Andy estaba de espaldas, notó que en la parte inferior de la espalda, donde apenas su vestido cubría, había un tatuaje con cuatro números cruzados que antes de la UC no estaban allí. Eso llamó su atención pero pensó que no era el momento de preguntar.

Ya a su lado, tímidamente como nunca había estado con ella, preguntó:  
"Hey, cómo estás ¿Cómo está tu hombro?"  
Andy se dio vuelta para mirar a su rostro y con una pequeña sonrisa, señalando el hombro contestó:  
"Hey, Bien, gracias. Sólo quedará una cicatriz pequeña como recordatorio, herida de guerra".  
"El recuerdo que subsistirá sabiendo que gracias a ello salvaste mi vida."  
"Ok Detective, déjalo ir ya. Cumplía con mi deber. Era mi trabajo, ya te dije".  
"No es mi interpretación, sin embargo", respondió Sam.

En el fondo sonaba la canción de Bryan Adams "Please forgive me."

Sam le pregunta, nervioso, si este podía ser el momento de cumplir la promesa que le hizo Andy y salir a bailar.  
Con una tímida sonrisa, Andy gira sobre sus pies y le dice:  
"Porqué no Swarek. Yo cumplo mis promesas. Vamos por ese baile."

Cuando Sam la toma en sus brazos, Andy sintió que los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a bailar a su alrededor.  
La mano de él en la parte baja de la espalda acariciaba su piel. No había forma de evitarlo dado el diseño del vestido.  
Sam sintió una sensación placentera de vértigo y éxtasis al tenerla tan cerca.  
Habían pasado más de 10 meses desde que habían estado tan cerca.  
Se sentía tan pero tan bien que ambos se quedaron mudos. Escuchando la música, envueltos en la magia de su cercanía.  
La embriaguez del momento les impedía hablar con temor de quebrar este instante tan deseado.  
Así, en silencio y con la cabeza de Andy próxima a su hombro, disfrutaron como si ellos estuvieran solos.

Cuando la canción terminó, Sam, apenas separándose de ella, la mira a los ojos y le dice:  
"Te ves hermosa, increíblemente hermosa, lo sabías?  
"Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien". Cuando sólo se queda mirándolo, el le suplica:  
"Please Andy, Stay"  
"Ok, uno más", replica Andy.  
Apretándola hacia sí. Sam murmura a su oído:"Lo siento, Andy. Perdóname, por todo, perdóname."  
Andy lo mira con ojos cálidos sin decir nada, se acerca más a su cuerpo, como si eso fuera posible ya.

"Quiero que me des la oportunidad de hablar. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor." dijo Sam, ya acariciando con gestos circulares la espalda, como era su hábito normal cuando estaban juntos.  
"Vamos", dijo Andy, tomándolo de la mano, lo lleva a la terraza.  
"Quieres tomar algo"?, pregunta Sam.  
"No, gracias, estoy bien".

Ella no sabía si habían sido las palabras dichas en la ceremonia, la magia que para ella rodeaba las bodas, el olor familiar de Sam que tanto extrañaba o su mirada tan llena de culpa y dolor que accedió.  
Estaba tan cansada de evitarlo que aún cuando fuera esta noche, y por un instante, quería imaginar que nada de lo vivido estos meses había pasado.

Quizás era el momento de una redención para sus corazones.

Sam nervioso, trató de quebrar el silencio que aún no incómodo se había apoderado de ellos.  
Le pregunta, aclarándose la garganta: "Has venido sin tu novio?"  
"Novio?" Contesta Andy, "Yo no tengo novio desde…., bueno, no tengo novio".  
"Oh, yo pensé que el Dr. Bloom."  
"El Dr. Bloom es un excelente amigo que tuvo problemas con su pareja, el Dr. Preston y nos reunimos siempre como hacen los amigos en momentos de adversidad. Tú sabes, buena compañía. Conversar. Emborracharse y que las tristezas se destierren de tu sistema, si eso es posible" dijo Andy.  
Sam entendió el mensaje y un profundo alivio al descubrir que Andy no había estado en ninguna cita con el fiscal.

Oh Dios, su corazón se alivió. El había estado muerto de celos pensando en todos los escenarios posibles entre el abogado y Andy y sólo esa "relación" había estado en su mente.

Finalmente, armándose de coraje dijo:  
"Andy, por favor, perdóname. Siento todo el dolor que te he causado" Un nervioso y tímido Sam exclamó. La miraba profundamente a los ojos con una mirada sincera llena de culpas, disculpas y expectación.  
"Sé que te hice mucho daño. Yo estaba en un muy mal lugar cuando Jerry murió. Temí que hubieras sido tú y al igual que me pasó con Jerry, no podría salvarte. Por eso te dije que no podía ser policía y estar contigo. Es tal el temor de perderte que mi cabeza no funcionaba racionalmente. Sé que hice mal, enseguida me arrepentí. Es terrible estar sin ti en mi vida. Yo no lo sabía hasta que te arrojé de mi lado". Dijo un Sam en susurros.

Andy lo miraba con sorpresa pero aún tensa. "No sólo me dejaste en el estacionamiento del Penny bajo la lluvia sino que por semanas me evitaste. Yo quería estar contigo en ese momento de dolor y ser tu apoyo. Me ignoraste. Me destrataste. Sentía por momentos que hablaba tu dolor y no la persona que yo amaba. Ya no te conocía. Pensaba que lo nuestro había sido un espejismo."  
"Andy, desde esa noche sin excepción y durante el resto de los días y meses hasta hoy no he cesado de reprochar mis acciones. Me he arrepentido todos y cada uno de los días. Lo siento. Lo siento. Necesito que me perdones."

"Qué pasó con Marlo? Porque un día me dices que me amas mientras sostengo una bomba y a los meses estás en una relación y yo soy tu pasado. Qué hay con eso? Yo creí que esperarías por mi. Creí que a mi regreso podríamos hablar y comenzar. Todos los días que estuve en la op pensé en ti. Deseaba que estuvieras conmigo. Que fueras tú mi compañero. Maldición, te llevaba tanto debajo de mi piel que hasta…"  
"Hasta qué, Andy?" preguntó Sam  
"Hasta me hice un tatuaje que… bueno, no importa". Responde Andy.

"Andy, sé que tienes razón. Pero cuando no te presentaste por esa copa en el Penny, yo pensé que tu respuesta había sido NO a nuestra relación. Me sentía culpable, desolado, sin rumbo. No sabía qué hacer sin ti después de haberte tenido. Esos momentos también fueron los mejores de mi vida Andy. Debes entender quién y cómo soy Andy. Yo nunca tuve esos sentimientos tan profundos por nadie. Siempre fui sólo yo. Bajo control. Nada me perturbaba. Hasta que te conocí. Mi mundo cambió. Tuve miedo. Ese sentimiento me devoraba pero me gustaba y sólo me di cuenta de ello cuando tú ya no estabas allí y creí que no querías volver a estar. Me emborraché, me aturdí, me perdí. Tomé el curso de detective para distraer mi mente. Y en un momento en que vida estaba en plena confusión Marlo apareció. Fue sólo una amistad que derivó en algo más. Pero nunca Andy nunca se puede comparar con lo que hemos tenido"

Andy lo miraba boquiabierta. Nunca lo había escuchado decir tantas palabras juntas como hasta ahora.  
Nunca lo había notado tan sentimental.  
El imperturbable e inconmovible Sam Swarek estaba derramando su corazón y ella se sentía felizmente confundida y aturdida.

"Andy, continuó Sam, quiero que sepas que nunca, nunca fue sólo sexo. Te escuché cuando hablabas con Chloe. Y lamento profundamente que hayas creído eso por un instante. Yo te amé Andy. Y te amo aún ahora, profundamente. No puedo vivir sin ti. Mi vida sin ti en ella no es una opción. Quiero, necesito que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte lo enamorado que estoy de ti."

Sam le toma las manos y mirándola profundamente a los ojos, le repite: "Te amo Andy McNally, te amo y te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos. Perdóname por todo. Por favor. Dame otra oportunidad".

Con un suspiro profundo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dejando caer sus paredes, Andy se acerca hasta que el espacio entre ambos se tornó inexistente y le dijo: "Yo te amo a ti también. Nunca dejé de amarte y sé que también te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos. Eso lo supe aún cuando estabas con Marlo, estuviéramos juntos o no, siempre serías tú".  
Una sonrisa con hoyuelos se asoma en la cara de Sam. Su mirada plena de felicidad y relax hizo una sonrisa en el rostro de Andy quien, acercándose a él, le pregunta:" "Podríamos sellar nuestro comienzo con un beso Detective?"

"Sólo si me llamas Sam. Extrañé demasiado escucharte nombrarme. Me volvía loco por ello".

"No eras mi Sam más. Era sólo un compañero de trabajo. Oh Y sabes que? Debo detener tu charla por más que me haya gustado que te has abierto a mi, pero ahora necesito, quiero que me beses de una vez"

Después de tanto tiempo de estar separados, este primer beso apasionado, profundo, lleno de esperanzas y promesas los hizo temblar a los dos.  
Se detuvo el mundo. Se detuvo el tiempo.  
Eran sólo Sam y Andy en su reencuentro y en su nuevo comienzo, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Cuando se separaron sin aliento, tomados de la mano se dirigieron al lobby del hotel. Nunca apartaron sus miradas.  
Ambos estaban en estado de embeleso.  
Por más que ambos querían desgarrarse las ropas y tomarse en el ascensor que conducía a la habitación de Sam, sabían que esta primera vez debía ser única, diferente, imborrable.

Era el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

Había en ella un cúmulo de emociones, perdón, tristeza, añoranza, ira que se disipaba, pero también esperanza, confianza y un profundo y nuevo y fortalecido amor.  
Sam curioso, antes de ingresar a la habitación le dice: "Humm entonces vas a mostrarme tu tatuaje?.  
"Ya lo creo Detective y creo que realmente te sorprenderás".

Cruzados los números de cada una de sus placas insignias, enlazados y unidos entre sí estaban dibujados en la piel, y fusionados como ellos a partir de hoy.


End file.
